Red Orb Crystal
A or Red Orb Fountain (the latter usually in the context of the first game) is an object that appears in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. Appearances ''Devil May Cry'' Red Orb Fountains are roughly cylindrical grey stone statues crowned with a bird with outstretched wings. Their midsection is surrounded by two rotating red seals similar to those on a Red Orb. The first one appears in Mission 6, and more are found in Missions 9, 12, and 14. Structures which look different but function in a similar way can be found in Mission 21 and Secret Mission 12. The first hit on a Red Orb Fountain starts an invisible countdown after which the top section will break: the Fountain then becomes unusable. Prior to this, Red Orbs will fall from the statue each time it is struck: the number of hits seems to be key in this game rather than the strength of the attacks. Only melee hits count for purposes of striking the statue: gunfire is disregarded. Normal attacks with Alastor's 4-hit combo will get around 170 Red Orbs before it shatters, while Vortex 2 can liberate 400-500. Once a Red Orb Fountain is broken, it will remain broken for the rest of the current playthrough. The only way to get one back is to start New Game+. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Red Orb Crystals are floating, rotating red stones that resemble a two-faced head. They release Red Orbs as long as they glow red, but after they are depleted, they lose their glow, become inert and will not drop additional orbs. Once they are depleted, they will remain that way even if the level is revisited using the level select: there is no way to make them "live" again. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' Red Orb Crystals shatter shortly after they suffer their first hit. Red Orbs will break loose from the crystal as it is damaged, starting off small but getting larger as time goes on, and more powerful, stylish attacks will liberate a greater quantity of orbs. As in the previous game, Crystals are one-off: once a Crystal breaks it will never reappear short of starting a new game. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Red Orb Crystals can be found in Residential Area, Spiral Well, Library, Forest Entrance and Experiment Disposal. Unlike in previous games, they will re-appear when a level is replayed. Any orbs obtained from the crystals do not count for the purpose of mission ranking. They contain a maximum of 5000 Red Orbs, but shatter shortly after they suffer their first hit. Red Orbs will break loose from the crystal as it is damaged, starting off small but getting larger as time goes on, and more powerful, stylish attacks will liberate a greater quantity of orbs. Since attacks on Heaven and Hell deal the maximum amount of damage, the player can completely deplete the crystal using simple attacks; due to how powerful these attacks are, the initial Red Orbs released are large, with the Orbs becoming smaller as the crystal reaches its limit. An easy way to get a lot of Red Orbs from the crystal is to use Dante's Prop/Shredder. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Red Orb Crystals are now depicted as growths from the Qliphoth, and function somewhat differently to previous iterations. They gradually turn dark as time goes on after the first hit, and if their health is not fully depleted they will eventually become completely black. At this point they become impervious to damage. If they are destroyed before this happens, the player will be rewarded with a large number of Red Orbs. As in Devil May Cry 4, they will re-appear every time a mission is replayed. Gallery Red Orb Crystal in DMC1.jpg|Red Orb Fountain in DMC1 Red Orb Crystal in DMC2.jpg|Red Orb Crystal in DMC2 Red Orb Crystal in DMC3.jpg|Red Orb Crystal in DMC3 Red Orb Crystal in DMC4.jpg|Red Orb Crystal in DMC4 Red Orb Crystal in DMC5.jpg|Red Orb Crystal in DMC5 es:Cristales de orbe rojo Category:Objects Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5